


First Day 'Home'

by Xenafox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: This is basically just fluff, about Yuuri arriving in town to visit and live with Viktor. They're each a little nervous.





	

As much as he hated to admit it, Viktor was anxious, terribly anxious. There was a good reason he had Yuri accompany him to pick up Yuuri from the bus stop. It wasn't the only reason, as Yuri had begrudgingly admitted he wanted to see his friend as well, but it was a big part of it. 

What if being in his home, doing such normal things took the fire out of the relationship? Viktor knew he and Yuuri had been on such a big adventure, staying in hotels, always moving, always thinking about the next competition, always training. There was a worry of loss, there were other people there was...jet lag. Some of the differences seemed minimal, but they were still there. 

Yuuri had hugged Viktor tightly when he ran up to meet him and Viktor had kissed his cheek before embracing him too. Yuri scoffed next to them, and then tried to run away when Yuuri made to hug him. 

"I missed you so badly," Viktor told him when he held him, and Yuuri replied he missed him too. "Shall we go eat after all that traveling?" he asked after Yuuri failed at hugging the blonde. 

"I'm actually very tired. We can eat if you'd like," Yuuri said, returning to Viktor's side. "But if you have something at your home, I'd rather just go there..." There was a slight blush on Yuuri's adorable but definitely exhausted looking face. 

Viktor took his arm. "Of course, we'll go home, I know you'd like to see it."

"No food?" Yuri complained, but then sighed. "Fine, whatever. I have snacks at home."

"Perhaps you can pick something up for us," Viktor suggested.

"I'm not your damn delivery boy!" Yuri practically hissed, but seemed to reconsider. "Actually, I don't want to be around you two right away. I'll go get some shit and meet you back at the apartment."

"Fine," Viktor agreed, as Yuuri simply looked on. 

"What the hell do you want?" Yuri asked, withdrawing his cell phone from his pocket and typing something. 

"Pick whatever you'd like. Surprise us," Viktor said, knowing Yuri would appreciate the free choice. 

Yuri stared at his phone quietly for a few seconds and then suddenly shoved it in his pocket. "Fine. See you two later," he said, and took off. 

Yuuri blinked and lightly stroked Viktor's hand. "Uh. He couldn't wait to get away, could he? He knows where your apartment is?"

"He'll be fine. He didn't wanna see stuff like this." Viktor turned into Yuuri slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. Warmth exploded through him - he was so, so happy to have his Yuuri there with him, in his town, and soon in his home. He wanted to kiss him again, but it really was cold out, so he shared a smile with his lover and then began to walk. "He's been staying at my apartment the last few days."

"Why?" Yuuri asked, pressing close as they walked, Makkachin closse behind.

"I think he actually felt lonely. Not that he says much." Viktor chuckled. "He sits there with his headphones in, eyes on his phone, and doesn't do terribly much."

"Why do you tolerate it?"

Viktor hesitated before answering, because he didn't really want it to sound stupid. "I like the company."

"Oh..." Yuuri didn't say much about that, and Viktor knew he was thinking. He decided not to prod him even though he wanted to. His own thoughts pursued, hoping Yuuri would be content there with him. He had missed him terribly and it wasn't a lie to say he kind of used Yuri in a way, to feel less lonely. Yuri probably used him too and he didn't mind. 

His apartment was not far. When he'd gotten it, he made sure it was placed near areas for good mass transportation, since he left it an awful lot. It was a true blessing that day when all he wanted to do was get Yuuri back and both of them out of the cold. He hoped Yuuri liked it...it was nothing like his home back in Japan, not at all. There was only a normal bathtub, for example...and no family to eat with them or welcome them. 

What if Yuuri hated it?

They arrived at the building and Viktor watched his face for signs of displeasure, but Yuuri only looked curious, and then alarmed when he noticed Viktor watching him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like your face," Viktor replied and Yuuri blushed. 

They went in, Makkachin squeezing ahead as Viktor helped Yuuri with his things. They got to Viktor's door and he held his breath as he opened it - and then, there was his spacious apartment. He let Yuuri go in first. 

Yuuri wandered in, looking around, his gaze passing over Viktor's small couch, his living room lacking in much character, his kind of dirty kitchen...There were some posters and magazine pages on the living room wall that featured them both or Yuuri alone. He expected Yuuri to express embarrassment but no such reaction came from him. 

And then, of course, in a corner of the living room was a big red beanbag-type chair with some chargers and socks and snacks littered around it. Yuuri stared and Viktor laughed. "That's where the moody kitten likes to hang out," he explained, and Yuuri laughed. "Uh, what do you think?"

"I think...I'm glad to be here," Yuuri finally said, and worked on taking off his shoes.

A sigh of relief escaped Viktor as he removed his own. "I'm glad, I thought you might not like it..." 

"Not like it? Why?"

"Ah..." Well, that was actually a silly fear, he supposed. "I don't know. It's just different from your home."

"Less busy and more relaxing is what it looks like." Yuuri shuffled out of his shoes and Viktor took his jacket to hand up with his own.   
He crossed the room to the hook and gave Makkachin a pat as the dog woofed and jumped up on him briefly. He turned and saw Yuuri still standing near the door. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri jumped noticeably. "Sorry I um..."

"Coming in?"

"Y-yes. I...I just got here so I wasn't...sure..."

"You know this is your home too, should you choose it." Viktor returned to him and took his hand, kissing it. "Would you like to put your stuff away?"

"Can that wait?" Yuuri asked, his face so, so red. "I'm really tired."

"Of course." He may be forgetful, but he did remember how Yuuri reacted to travel. He kissed his face and tugged on his hand, trying to get him to follow. "Let's just sit down for a while."

Yuuri swallowed and nodded. He let Viktor lead him to the couch. Viktor sat down first, then tugged Yuuri down with him. Yuuri laid across his lap, his head resting on a pillow by the couch's arm and his upper body practically cradled by Viktor. He looked nervously up at Viktor, who couldn't help but stroke his cheek and gaze back. "Why do you seem so nervous, Yuuri?"

"I..." Yuuri took a deep breath and turned his head into Viktor's shirt. "I've left Japan for years before but never for a relationship. And I was scared you wouldn't feel the same anymore."

Viktor let his fingers slide through Yuuri's soft black strands, taking his hand once again as he lay there. "I was worried you wouldn't, either. I assure you my Katsudon, I love you just as much as when we had to part, if not more." He was sure he blushed as he said that, but he didn't mind. "I have waited weeks for the chance to hold you like this..."

Yuuri was silent, and then faced Viktor again with a shy smile. "The way you say those things. How do you do it so easily? I have to work up a nerve."

"Your confidence still finds obstacles," Viktor mused and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "But you shouldn't be scared to tell me you love me."

"I'm not scared to say that, really, just other things..."

"Hmmm. You mean the way I can so easily say your face is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen? Or the way I can say I can't wait to hold you again as I fall asleep?" he teased him lovingly and was rewarded with more redfaced Yuuri. 

"Um, yes. All that..."

He just had to bring it out in him. "Go on. Say something to me."

"I love you, Viktor."

"Ah ah..." He poked Yuuri's nose. "More than that."

"Ahhh...come on..." Yuuri turned his head into his shirt again. He was quiet for a few seconds before he finally said something. "I-I...sometimes when I thought about you and wanted to hug you or talk to you, it hurt because you weren't there. It hurt a lot."

"What hurt?"

"My chest.."

Viktor stroked his arm, knowing what he was trying to say. "Your heart?" 

Silence again. "Yes. I missed you."

It wasn't said smoothly by any means, but what he said was more than enough for Viktor and he felt like his smile might break his face. "I missed you too, immensely. We're both here now, though. Rest Yuuri. I'm still going to be holding you when you wake up."

Yuuri didn't say anything. He turned his entire body toward Yuri and curled against him, hand resting against his thighs as he found comfort. Viktor stroked his back and watched him intensely, seeing his body rise and fall with each breath and feeling the telltale twitches as he drifted off into a nap. 

With Yuuri asleep, Viktor tilted his head back. Maybe he could nod off a bit too. Laying down would be easier but he was as comfy as could be with Yuuri there. He closed his eyes, his thoughts good, mind happy as could be. He couldn't wait for his days living with Yuuri if he did make the final decision to live there. And he was very, very sure Yuuri would stay there with him. 

There was a sudden 'BANG!' and Viktor was startled awake. When had he actually drifted off? He looked in the direction of the noise and there was Yuri with takeout bags and his foot in the air, a sign he had kicked the door open, AGAIN. 

"Can you not do that?" Viktor asked and looked down at a very bleary-eyed Yuuri who had also been awoken. He was so damn cute!

"Can you two not be gross?" Yuri grumbled back, taking off his shoes, removing his hoodie, and going for the table. "I hope you got it out of your systems while I was getting this. 

"What'd you get?" Viktor asked. 

"Salat Olivier," Yuri replied. 

Viktor sighed. "I was hoping for hot food. It's cold out Yuri!"

"I wanted potatoes!" Yuri snapped back. "Come eat," he said as he unpacked the food and got silverware. 

Viktor nudged Yuuri. "Ready to eat?"

"Ehh...yeaaah.." Yuuri slurred and nearly rolled right off of Viktor's lap. Luckily Viktor caught him with a chuckle and together they stumbled upright. 

"Thanks for getting lunch, Yuri," Viktor said as he took a seat at the table. Makkachin followed and sat next to him, nose in the air sniffling and looking for treats.

"More like dinner at this point. I took a walk," Yuri told him, and Viktor knew exactly why. So did Yuuri, he could tell as they exchanged looks. And he half expected Yuri to make more comments but the teenager was quiet when they finally started to eat. 

Yuuri played with his food a little, eating about half of it. Viktor looked on in worry. Obviously Yuuri had eaten cuisine from all over the world, but what if he didn't like the dishes Viktor enjoyed in Russia. 

"Not good enough for you pig?" Yuri asked, glaring a little and Viktor nearly kicked him under the table.

"Oh, it's not that," Yuuri replied calmly. "I like it a lot! My stomach just feels weird from traveling. I was really hungry when I sat down."

"...Ah." Yuri didn't seem totally satisfied, but he didn't say anything. 

"You don't have to finish it, Yuuri. We'll put it away for later," Viktor told him. "You need to rest more." 

"Mmm, I suppose, but it must be pretty boring for me to come here and just sleep."

"You're not annoying when you're asleep," Yuri said, and wilted just a tiny bit under the glare Viktor gave him. "Whatever. You'll have time to do other things soon, just get some sleep and quit whining! I'm going to go eat in my chair," he announced and stood up with his plate. 

Viktor shook his head. Yuri had been good and civil with him, and he knew he did like Yuuri even if he just kept biting his head off. He needed to wind down a bit and get used to Yuuri being there. He watched Yuri go to his red beanbag chair and sit in it. The chair practically ate him and all he could see was an arm, bowl, and some feet. 

Well. That was that. Viktor finished up eating while Yuuri played with his food, and then cleaned up for the both of them. He was going to suggest they move back to the couch and perhaps watch TV when he noted Yuuri looked ready to use the table as a bed. 

Viktor went to get his luggage and went through the living room, summoning Yuuri along the way. "Yuuri, let me show you the bedroom," he said, catching a disgusted noise from the direction of the red beanbag. 

Yuuri popped out of the chair as if he had sudden energy. "S-sure!" he said, and followed a smiling Viktor. 

His room was much cozier than the rest of the apartment, a king size bed lit by the warmth of a rock salt lamp on the bedside table. There were multiple pillows and plush poodles, accentuated by the very real Makkachin who followed them in and lept on the bed. He cuddled up against the wall which was decorated by various artwork of ice skaters, though front and center was a beautiful photo of them from their pair skate exhibition. 

Viktor saw Yuuri staring at it, and he wheeled his luggage against the wall. He pulled the comforter aside. "Get comfortable Yuuri. You're going to bed."

"It's so early," Yuuri said, looking around the room. 

"And after you travel, you sleep like you'll never get to rest again. I know you. Come on." He tugged at his shirt and Yuuri paid attention. "Get undressed and get in bed."

"Ummm...okay." Yuuri nodded and complied in removing his shirt. Viktor couldn't help but stare at his chest, thinking about how badly he wanted to touch and kiss it. But, he needed Yuuri to sleep. It wasn't the time for sex, not then. 

He simply took his shirt and hung it on a hook next to the closet, and then took Yuuri's pants when the boy was down to his shorts. Yuuri stood there embarrassed for a moment, as if he had never been seen like that in front of Viktor. 

"Come on Yuuri. I've seen you naked. I've touched you," Viktor said,running his hand down Yuuri's back and over his butt. 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. "I know, I know. It's just, I'm in your bedroom and all that."

"Mmmm. Your bedroom too." Viktor pointed at the bed and gave Yuuri a slight shove via his tush. "Get in, you know you want to pass out."

"Are you gonna sleep with me?" Yuuri asked as he finally crawled into the bed. He looked very hot doing so, but also very cute. Viktor could hardly believe he was there...

"Yes. You think I'm going to let go of you at all today? Not happening." He crawled in after Yuuri and laid down next to him, ready to take him into his arms. 

Yuuri surprised him though. He took off his glasses, reached across Viktor to put them onto the table, and then took him in an embrace instead, half on to of him. Yuuri sighed and Viktor felt the stress leave his body as he sank against him, his warm breath skimming across his throat. Viktor wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. 

"Let-let me know if I get heavy on you," Yuuri said sleepily. "Or-or if I'm laying awkwardly."

Ah, he was still nervous. Viktor squeezed him and closed his eyes. "I assure you Yuuri," he whispered, "You fit against me perfectly."


End file.
